Don't Let Me Let You Go
by Chibi Cheesecake
Summary: The well re-sealed itself. And now Kagome and her and Inuyasha's daughter are in modern day Tokyo, while Inuyasha has been waiting in feudal Japan for nine years.....Pairings: Inu/Kag, San/Mir, Sess/Rin *COMPLETED*
1. Here's To The Night

**Don't Let Me Let You Go**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and friends belong to their respective owners.

**Note: **First published March 1st, 2003. Song lyrics from chapters one, two, three, and four removed May 14th, 2005 to comply with new policy. The fic itself sucks regardless, and will be de-suckified once I'm done with this cold/school/bout of writers block/all of the above.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"I still can believe we did it," the girl said, half talking to herself, half to the hanyou sitting next to her.

"You make it sound like we all nearly died," the hanyou replied. The girl shrugged. "Well, we could've, you know."

"But we didn't, and everything turned out fine."

"Yeah..." She stopped and began naming off the all the things since they had accomplished their goal. "Sango went off with Kohaku, Shippo got revenge for his father, and Miroku got his curse lifted..."

"And we put together the Shikon jewel, and Naraku's dead."

"We made a pretty good team, huh, Inuyasha?" the girl said.

"'Cept when you used the s-word..."

The girl grinned mischievously. "What s-word? Oh, you mean sit!"

_WHAM!_

Inuyasha pulled himself off the ground and glared at the girl, who was laughing. "I hate you, Kagome."

"I hate you too, Inuyasha," Kagome replied.

"I wish you'd just go. It's not like you've got anything else to do around here..."

"I am going," Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha shut up and stared at her. "The day after tomorrow."

"A-are you coming back?" Inuyasha asked, startled.

"Why should I? It's like you said, I don't have anything else to do here," Kagome said bluntly.

Inuyasha blinked. "So, tomorrow's your last day." She nodded. They were silent, and soon Kagome fell asleep, and her head slumped against Inuyasha's shoulder. He winced, but didn't move.

'Ok, so I have said I hate her...I've said that a lot. But Kagome's not that bad...most of the time I was just angry...

'I can't believe she's really leaving for good the day after tomorrow.'

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Um, Kagome? I was thinking, and um, I was wondering, d'you wanna, I don't know, go...do something tonight?"

"You mean...like a date?" Kagome asked skeptically.

"Yes- I mean no! Just...tonight's your last night here."

"Sure," Kagome said, and Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. That had been easier than he thought.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Inuyasha, where the heck are you taking me?" Kagome had a blindfold on, and she stumbled but Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"You'll see in a minute," he said mischievously.

'Just one night,' Kagome thought. 'I have just one night to say goodbye.'

Finally, Inuyasha reached around and yanked her blindfold off.

"Inuyasha...this is beautiful!"

They were in a clearing in some forest, a sparkling pool of water in the middle and a huge tree behind it. It was a clear, starry night, and the whole place was bathed in the moon's glow.

Inuyasha smiled, but inside he was screaming. 'I wonder who else is out there, who else has to say goodye?'

"I wish this night would last forever," Kagome whispered.

"I wish we had done this before," she continued, still taking in the scenery. "I wish I wasn't leaving."

"I wish you weren't either," Inuyasha blurted, before he could stop himself. Kagome stared at him in shock.

"Inuyasha, I thought...all you wanted was to become a full demon...Avenge Kikyou's death..." she said. "That's what you've been telling me," she finished.

"Yeah, well, screw that."

"Inuyasha, you do care! That is the most beautiful thing you've ever said to me!" Kagome exclaimed, tears filling her eyes. Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy.

"What, 'screw that'?"

"Yes, that!" Kagome exclaimed, laughing.

"You're such an idiot, Kagome," he rolled his eyes, but there was no scorn in his voice.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"You know what, Inuyasha?" Kagome said, his arms wrapped securely around her.

"What?"

"I think I love you."

"Well you know what? I love you too."

She turned and looked straight into his eyes. "I think you're supposed to kiss me," she whispered.

"R-right." So he kissed her.

For a few fleeting moments, they couldn't feel anything. They were in their own world, unaware of what was happening around them.

Kagome broke away and buried her face in Inuyasha's chest, biting back tears. "What's the matter?" he asked, bewildered.

"It shouldn't be like this! We're supposed to hate each other!"

"Why!" Inuyasha asked, even more confused than before.

"B-because I'm leaving tomorrow!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha closed his eyes and protectively wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't let me let you go," he whispered.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She was confused, but then she remembered. She lay in Inuyasha's arms, and she had been sleeping like that the whole night.

Then she saw the horizon.

Sunrise.

**-o-o-o-o-**


	2. Stigmatized

**Don't Let Me Let You Go**

**Chapter 2: **Stigmatized

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything.

Review Responses:

Gamerchick: Wow, I've never made anyone cry with one of my stories before...

Ice Dagger: DON'T HURT ME! **(cowers)**

SilverDragon1988: Well it's going to seem extremely angst-y, but I promise, it has a happy ending.

Blue Mystic Moon Warrior: I swear, Kirstie, your yami gets weirder and weirder everyday.

**-o-o-o-o-**

_(Inuyasha's POV) _

I stood near the well, wondering what the heck I was doing there in the first place. 'Course, there's not a whole lot that I know anymore. What I do know is that she's gone, Kagome's never coming back.

I guess it's time to accept that fact and move on, hard as it may be.

The very second she had jumped into the well, I dove in after her. But it didn't work. It was sealed. I just kinda stood there, stunned.

Then I got pissed.

Why...couldn't I just see her one more time?

That night, I dreamed of Kagome. Sounds pathetic, I know. But she kept holding out her hand and I kept trying to get to her, but it was like I couldn't move.

Now, I just can't believe how stupid I had been. I had thought Kagome was my shard detector, nothing more. But I was wrong, so wrong. And now, because of my foolishness, we'll never see each other again.

I stared up at the starry sky, enveloped in complete silence except for the blood pounding through my head, and Kagome's voice calling to me.

My mind's spinning, memories filling my mind. All the times she had "sat" me, all the names I had called her, everything. I wish I could take it all back, tell Kagome I was sorry for everything.

We live on two different sides, she in modern times, I back in the past. But as I sit here tonight, feeling the breeze ruffle my hair, I could've sworn I feel Kagome right there with me. Maybe somehow, someday I'd see her again. It was possible, right? Until then...we could endure. I knew we could.

"I believe you'll come back, Kagome," I mumble to no one. "No matter what."

Until I do find you, Kagome, we'll just have to find the strength...to go on.


	3. I Will Remember You

**Don't Let Me Let You Go**

**Chapter 3: I Will Remember You**

**Review Responses:**

ShadowSpinner: oO? It's really that sad?

**-o-o-o-o-**

_(Kagome's POV)_

I will never forget the day I left. I actually think Inuyasha was about to cry. I managed to hold it in, until I got inside my house. No one was home, Souta was at school, and my mother was at work. Jii-chan's room was empty, I guessed he was off on some vacation or something.

Realizing the house was completely empty, except for Buyo, I collapsed on my bed and sobbed.

My mother was shocked when she came in and found me at the table, probably looking a little worse for the wear, too.

"I came back...for good," I said, my voice rusty, as if I hadn't used if for a long time.

My mom figured it out.

She wrapped her arms around me, and I found it extremely hard not to start crying again.

Now, I sit on my bed, moonlight streams through my window, and I wonder if Inuyasha feels the same way.

I smile, remembering the first time I ever 'sat' Inuyasha. I almost completely forgot about all the good times we had.

I remember the first time he ever smiled at me. A real, true smile, not his usual sarcastic one. At that very moment, I knew he was the one.

But he was still hanging on Kikyo. That's why, on our last night, when he said, "Screw that" I couldn't believe it.

I wonder if Inuyasha remembers the same things? I hope that he, like me, is holding out, hoping that someday we'll see each other again.

My eyelids are heavy, but I still can't sleep. I guess there's too much on my mind.

So many feelings fill my mind, all dying to get out. But no one could hear. But I bet...if Inuyasha were here, he'd sense something was wrong.

Half of me wants to forget it all, just to be rid of the pain, but I know I will never forget. And maybe...maybe I don't want to forget.

I can't go on living like this. I can't keep holding on to the memories. But if I don't have the memories, then what do I have...?

My mind drifted to the last battle with Naraku. It had seemed so hopeless, because we had all split up, and I was all alone. Then Inuyasha came, and I knew it would be alright.

I know now that I will never forget anything. I will never forget Kaede, Kouga, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Kikyou, Naraku, Jinenji, the Shikon jewel...

And I know, that I will never, never, ever forget Inuyasha.


	4. A Thousand Miles

**Don't Let Me Let You Go**

**Chapter 4: A Thousand Miles**

**Review Responses:**

BMMW: Ra/Kami/God Kirstie, that was disgusting! Hey...when you said here's a Pixi Stix for a sad job, did you mean sad as in angst-sad, or sad as in pathetic-sad? Oh well. **(eats the Pixi Stix)**

Demon Girl: I DO LOVE INU-YASHA! I kinda like "I need tissues" fics, don't you?

Kitten05: MWAH! This story is on someone's favorites! I feel so dang loved!

Shadow Spinner: Personally I love angst...and I write a lot of it. But this chapter has an extremely fluffy happy ending.

Higurasi Kagome: O.O Wow, did you read my mind? 'Cause that's actually pretty close to what's gonna happen.

**-o-o-o-o-**

A year after Kagome left, Inuyasha gave up on her ever coming back.

'But that doesn't make me miss her any less,' he thought ruefully. The rest of the gang had caught up with Inuyasha about six months after Kagome left, and they all lived in Kaede's village

'What I wouldn't give for just one more night...'

_(Kagome's time)_

Things were not going well for Kagome. Her mother wasn't exactly well off financially, and the stress of school was getting to her. That day, she dropped her backpack on the chair and headed out to the well.

Tears suddenly filled her eyes, because she was sure she could sense Inuyasha right on the other side of the well. Kagome leaned against the old wood and pressed her face to it.

Just then the feeling got weaker. It was if...Inuyasha was walking away from the well. "No..." Kagome whispered, struggling not to cry. "Don't leave me..."

_(Inuyasha's time) _

'It's always so freaking crowded around this time of day,' Inuyasha thought sourly. He suddenly had a strong urge to shove a little kid out of the way, but stopped when he thought of what Kagome would have done to him if he did.

Inuyasha smiled slightly; she would've sat him like crazy.

He sighed with relief when he saw the well come into view. If he had spent any more time in that hectic part of the town, he probably would've screamed.

Inuyasha sat down against the well, a strange feeling overcoming him.

It was Kagome.

She was on the other side.

And then, very very faintly, he heard it.

Someone calling his name. And it sounded like they were in the well.

Inuyasha looked down inside, but it was empty. He growled in frustration. Then he heard it again.

"Inuyasha!"

His eyes widened when he recognized the voice. "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome! Is that you!"

"Inuyasha! The well won't let me through!"

"I know that, wench!" he shouted back, feeling close to tears. Just then, she said something else, but Inuyasha couldn't hear it. "W-what?"

"Inuyasha...I miss you."

"I miss you too, Kagome," Inuyasha sighed, as her voice vanished completely.

"No..." He blinked in confusion, jumping back from the well as if it were a poisonous snake.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had been coming to find him; but Inuyasha was in no mood to talk. He shoved them all away and stumbled blindly through the forest.

"What happened to him?" Sango asked bewilderedly.

"He's just sad 'cause this is the one-year anniversary of the day Kagome left," Shippo piped up then, close to tears.

"I'm sorry, Shippo," Sango said comfortingly, putting an arm around Shippo.

"It's been a whole year..." Miroku said to himself.

"It seems longer..." Sango remarked.

"I wanna stay here," Shippo said stubbornly, plopping himself down in front of the well.

_(Kagome's time)_

Kagome was slumped against the well, sobbing. "I actually heard Inuyasha...he was so close..."

"I'm sorry, neechan."

"Souta?" Kagome said, startled. He came over and hugged her.

"I'm really sorry you can't see Inu-no-niichan anymore..."

Souta stared up at his sister, who had a look of utter hopelessness so sad he thought _he_ would start crying if he kept watching.

So Souta reached out and shoved Kagome into the well.

_(Inuyasha's time)_

The next thing Kagome knew was that she was falling. Her mind could process nothing. Nothing except one thing.

She was going back.

Kagome sat up from the bottom of the dirt-covered dry well. She could hear voices, but they were very quiet, her ears were ringing so loud. Kagome climbed out of the well, and shoved herself out of it and landed in a heap on the ground.

"K-Kagome-chan!" someone cried in surprise.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, and the first thing that came into focus was-

"Sango-chan!" Kagome gaped, hugging her friend.

"Kagome's back!" Shippo shouted happily, latching himself around her neck.

"Shippo, go get Inuyasha!" Miroku said. Shippo nodded and bounded off. Then Miroku saw Kagome's face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Inuyasha's here?"

Inuyasha sat in a tree, hugging his knees to his chest. "Feh," he said bitterly. "I don't need them," he spat. "And I definitely don't need Kagome!"

"You're a horrible liar, Inuyasha," said a voice from in the tree.

Inuyasha yelped in surprise and jerked backwards, swinging off the tree limb in the process. He just managed to claw his way back up onto the limb.

"What do you want?" he angrily asked the owner of the voice, Shippo.

"I wanna show you something!" Shippo squeaked excitedly. Without waiting for a reply, he dragged the irritated hanyou off to the well.

"See?" Shippo said happily, letting go of Inuyasha's wrist and climbing up onto Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome came back!"

Neither Kagome nor Inuyasha said anything, just stood, watching each other.

Sango, smiling to herself, grabbed Miroku's hand and plucked Shippo off of Kagome's shoulder. Inuyasha and Kagome needed to be alone.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered. "It's me...don't you remember?"

Inuyasha said nothing. Kagome was gone, gone forever, this was just a dream, or a hallucination, nothing more.

"Inuyasha...I-I love you, remember...?" Kagome said, tears filling her eyes.

Inuyasha still said nothing, his body tense.

"Inuyasha, please, it's me!" Kagome shouted in frustration, sinking to the ground and fighting back tears. This wasn't what she had imagined...

Inuyasha relaxed, remembering the time he had kissed Kagome, the night before she left.

This girl...It was the same girl who he held that night in the clearing...

It _was _Kagome.

Inuyasha walked slowly to her and crouched down. Without a single word, he took Kagome into his arms.

Kagome stopped crying and her eyes flew open.

"I do remember, Kagome. I remember everything: the forest, the kiss...you leaving..."

Kagome didn't say anything; she still clung to Inuyasha.

"I'd never forget you, idiot..."

"I love you, Inuyasha," she said.

And for the first time in a year, a real, true smile formed on both their faces.


	5. Shitsumon

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Aiko.  
  
*"Jaws" music plays in the background*  
  
Just when you thought it was safe........  
  
*Duh-duh, duh-duh*  
  
It's coming back......  
  
*DUH-duh, DUH-duh*  
  
"DON'T LET ME LET YOU GO" STILL LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*DUHDUHDUHDUHDUH*  
  
Kamilah: Aibou, you are mental.  
  
Mojobubbles: *grins* Spank you!  
  
Kamilah: What?!  
  
Mojobubbles: Autumn says that. Eew, I didn't mean it like that, hentai. Prolonged exposure to Kathy, I bet.  
  
Kamilah: V_V  
  
Mojobubbles: Yeah..........so anyway, I decided to continue "Don't Let Me Let You Go". BIG thanx goes out to Higurashi Kagome!! I don't know if I'll use any of your ideas, but you really REALLY inspired me. Also major large thanx to everyone who's reviewed so far, 'cause even though I haven't gotten a whole lot of reviews on this story, the reviews are EXTREMELY positive!!! So anyway.......enjoy, and review!  
  
****************************************  
  
Symbol thingies:  
  
(me popping to either annoy you or explain something)  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"dialogue"  
  
*~*Flashback*~* or *~*End flashback*~* Kinda self-explanatory, right?  
  
~~song lyrics~~ (No these are not set to songs like the other chapters, but at random times I may stick random song lyrics where I think they fit.)  
  
Title: Shitsumon (Sounds like a Digimon or a Pokemon, huh? "Go Shitsumon!" Yeah......it means "question" in Japanese.)  
  
Kagome watched her 11 year old daughter run to catch the bus on the first day of school.  
  
"Have a good day, Aiko!" Aiko waved in reply, and jumped on the bus, making sure her hat was on securely.  
  
Kagome sighed and headed inside. Her beautiful Aiko.......named for the deep love her mother had for her.......and her father.........would she ever meet him?  
  
**************************************  
  
That afternoon, Kagome stood anxiously outside on the porch as the bus pulled up to the yard. Aiko got off, and walked slowly toward her home.  
  
"Did something happen?" Kagome asked nervously.  
  
"They made me take the hat off," Aiko said quietly. Kagome put her arm around her daughter and led her inside.  
  
"......And they thought they were some stupid hat, and told me to take 'em off," Aiko said that evening, furiously blowing her nose. "And then the smell..........Kami, I don't think half of them put on deodorant this morning......"  
  
Kagome smiled slightly. She had her father's attitude, too.  
  
"Mom?" Aiko suddenly put her head up. "Will you tell me about him? Tell me about Dad?" Kagome was startled, but she agreed.  
  
"Your father......his name was Inuyasha."  
  
"'Dog-demon'?" Aiko interrupted, confused. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Anyway, he.........was very headstrong, stubborn, and had a major attitude. Kinda like you," Kagome added, smiling. "Your looks come from your father, although you have my hair color. You got your claws, teeth, and ears from your dad, you know."  
  
"Dad had ears like mine?!" Aiko said in shock. Kagome nodded.  
  
"And you've got your father's eyes. I swear, when I look at your eyes, it's just like........." Kagome trailed off, unsure how to continue.  
  
"Mom? Did Dad.........die?" Aiko asked hesitantly, dreading the answer. She hoped he wasn't; it would be wonderful to find someone who looked like her, who understood the jeering........  
  
"No...." Kagome said slowly. "Well, he wasn't dead when I left, but nearly nine years.......I really don't know, Aiko," she added softly.  
  
"Mom? Um, I have this sort of dream thing........Kami it is so weird talking about this.......but I don't know, it could be a memory. So, um, I was wondering, if you could, y'know, tell me if it really happened or not."  
  
Kagome nodded slowly, wondering what her daughter could possibly remember about feudal Japan.  
  
"Well, in this dream-memory thing, I guess I'm about three, and, I dunno, there's all this fire, and people are shouting, and there's this roaring noise. This big thing, I don't know what it is, it's kinda like a big snake, is coming toward me, and all of a sudden, there's this big blur of red and white, and the thing is dead. Then, someone picks me up and starts running with me. For some reason, I'm not scared; I know this guy isn't gonna hurt me."  
  
"The person who picked you up.......was it male or female? What were they wearing?" Kagome asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Aiko closed her eyes and concentrated.  
  
"It's a man, definitely. I can hear some sort of clanging noise, maybe he had a necklace or something."  
  
"The rosary," Kagome whispered.  
  
"What?" Aiko asked. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Nothing......"  
  
Aiko went on. "Anyway, he's wearing some sort of red outfit, and he's sorta, cuddling me as we run. Then he shouts something.......I know, he shouted your name. Then, he handed me to some girl, maybe it was you, Mom, and that's all I remember."  
  
Kagome sat back in her chair, her eyes wide. The youkai raid, led by Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha, shoving her and Aiko down the well............/Aiko/ did remember..... Aiko was looking expectedly at Kagome, who cleared her throat.  
  
"Yes, Aiko, that was a memory. That man in red, who was carrying you - that was Inuyasha. That was your dad."  
  
****************************************  
  
"Grandma!!!!!" Aiko shouted happily, bounding out of the car and throwing her arms around her mother's mother. She jumped off of her and went over to her uncle Sota. "Hey, Uncle Sota!" she grinned.  
  
"Hey, kid," he grinned back, ruffling her hair.  
  
"Touch the ears, and you die," Aiko said quickly. Sota laughed.  
  
"You're a lot like your dad, you know that?" Aiko laughed too.  
  
"Sota, will you take Aiko and go play? I want to have a talk with your sister," Mrs. Higurashi called.  
  
Sota nodded, waving to Kagome and being dragged down the hill by his hyper niece.  
  
"The house looks........nice, Mom," Kagome said, a forced smile on her face. Her mother took one look at that and sighed.  
  
"C'mon inside, Kagome. You and me need to have a talk."  
  
*******************************************  
  
"It hurts you to be here, doesn't it? To be so close to the well?" Mrs. Higurashi asked gently.  
  
"I hate that damn well!" Kagome burst out, tears filling her eyes. She stared down at the kitchen table, where they were currently sitting. "She asked about him the other night," Kagome whispered. "Aiko wanted to know about Inuyasha."  
  
"What did you tell her?" Kagome's mother gasped.  
  
"I didn't tell her about how I met him going through the well, or how it leads to feudal Japan, or any of that stuff, if that's what you mean. She'd probably go bounding down to that well now.........she really wants to meet him," Kagome added. "I told her that her father had ears like hers, and she was shocked."  
  
What they didn't know was that Aiko was listening right outside the door with Sota.  
  
"The well?!" she gasped. Without another word, she hurtled down the lawn to the shrine.  
  
"Aiko!!!! Aiko, no!" Sota called, frantically chasing after her. But by the time he got to the shrine, Aiko had jumped into the well. And when he went up to the edge, peering anxiously down in, she was gone.  
  
***********************************  
  
Aiko sat up, looking around. "Uncle Sota?" she called up the well. No answer. She suddenly felt giddy with anticipation. 'Am I really in feudal Japan?'  
  
Aiko climbed out of the well, and looked around. 'Oh Kami.......I /am/ in feudal Japan.........' She walked around aimlessly through the forest for a while, taking in the beautiful scenery. 'It's awfully quiet..........real peaceful, too.'  
  
Too bad it didn't stay that way.  
  
With a roar, a huge snake-like creature crashed through the forest, and Aiko screamed, stumbling backwards. She tripped on a tree root and fell hard on her backside. The thing reared back and roared, and Aiko got a /wonderful/ view of it's multiple rows of bloodstained teeth and all three of it's brick-red eyes. The monster leaned forward, about to make Aiko into a tasty meal, when a female voice from the side shouted, "I don't think so!!" A large boomerang came flying out through the trees and knocked the thing on the head.  
  
A girl, with thick black hair, and a boy, also with black hair tied in a ponytail, came into the scene. Both seemed to be about Kagome's age. The girl was staring intently at Aiko, still on the ground, but the boy tapped a long staff on the ground and the monster disappeared in a brilliant swirl of white light.  
  
The boy noticed Aiko too, and all three were staring intently at each other. The girl turned to the boy, her face slightly pale, and said, "Miroku - go get Inuayasha."  
  
********************************************  
  
Preview of: Shukai (Meeting)  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered, swallowing the huge lump in her throat.  
  
He stared at her, his amber eyes wide, as he tried to call to her, but his voice didn't seem to be working. All Inuyasha could do was reach out and bury his head in Kagome's hair, breathing in her familiar scent.  
  
It was her. /His/ Kagome.  
  
Mojobubbles: Coolness, huh? Yuh know what else is cool? EPISODE 5!!!!!!!!!! Sesshomaru is so damn sexy! But he's mean. BAD SESSHOMARU!  
  
Kamilah: You know that whole Inuyasha's-dead-mother-ghostish-thing? That's what she's talking about when she says, "BAD SESSHOMARU!"  
  
Mojobubbles: In other news........JAKEN IS A TOTAL FAGGOT!!!!! And, um, I'm off to watch Yu-Gi-Oh! Ja ne! 


	6. Shukai

Chapter 6  
  
Shukai (Japanese for "meeting")  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Aiko.  
  
Mojobubbles: *is hyperventilating*  
  
Kagome: What's her problem _now_?  
  
Mojobubbles: I SAW INUYASHA AS A CHIBI!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kamilah: Does that answer your question?  
  
Kagome: Yes. -_-  
  
Mojobubbles: *runs in circles* EPISODE 6 IS SO COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!!!!!!! *stops running* It was weird though. Oh well. *runs in circles some more*  
  
Inuyasha: Just curious, but who's side are you on, mine or Sesshomaru's?  
  
Mojobubbles: Depends. When he did that thing with the mother-spirit thing then I was on your side. But when you chop his arm off I'm gonna be on his side.  
  
Kamilah: Sounds confusing.  
  
Mojobubbles: It is. It's so hard to have two bishies that despise each other.  
  
Kagome: You're very different, you know that?  
  
Mojobubbles: Oh yeah, that reminds of something. Last night, I came up with some pretty disturbing pairings that I never wanna see. Here they are:  
  
Sesshomaru/Inuyasha/Naraku  
  
Kouga/Naraku  
  
Kaede/Shippo  
  
Kikyo/Kagome  
  
Miroku/Kouga  
  
And the list goes on and on.....^_^  
  
All: o_O!!!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: And then there's that picture I drew of Sesshomaru......  
  
Kamilah: Oh Ra, not that.......  
  
Mojobubbles: See, when me and my friends were saying Sesshomaru wrong (we were saying it "Shesh-a-ho-may") I noticed that it sounded an awful lot like "Shesh-a-homie". So, we made up Sesshomie, which was basically Sesshomaru acting ghetto-y. And last night, I traced a pic of Sesshomaru and added some accessories and now he looks ghetto. And what I did with Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh (it's a long story........we ended up making him act ghetto too) is I took the Eminem album cover and put a pic of Yugi over the Eminem and it looks reallllllllllly funny.  
  
Kamilah: Well, aibou, now that you've completely wasted their time......  
  
Mojobubbles: Yeah.........*sweatdrop* There's a special note about updates at the end of the chapter, make sure you check it out.  
  
Review responses:  
  
Mystic Ice: DON'T HURT ME!!!!!! *cowers* What is it about this fic that makes people use all caps?  
  
Higurashi Kagome: Ok, breathe. Breathe. Keep breathing.......Here's the new chapter!!!!! Don't die!!!!!!!!!  
  
BMMW: Yeah, it is the necklace thing......but it's not a rosemary Kirstie....honestly. Hey, _I'm_ the one who made him use the "flowers and bunnies" phrase!!!!!! *ahem* Uh, which flashback? Yes I know they all look alike........but I dun remember putting a flashback in that chappie......*grabs C. Yami* MINE!!!!! *cuddles C. Yami*  
  
C. Yami: I'm da phwawo! Bow to me!!!!!!!!  
  
************************************************  
  
Symbol thingies:  
  
(me popping to either annoy you or explain something)  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"dialogue"  
  
*~*Flashback*~* or *~*End flashback*~* Kinda self-explanatory, right?  
  
~~song lyrics~~ (No these are not set to songs like the other chapters, but at random times I may stick random song lyrics where I think they fit.)  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Kagome!!!! KAGOME!!!!!!"  
  
Sota burst in the door and frantically began to wave his arms around.  
  
"Sota, what happened?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It's open again!!!!!" Sota cried. "The well opened again!"  
  
"How do you know?" Kagome's mother asked, gasping. But Kagome already knew.  
  
"She went down in the well, didn't she? Aiko heard us talking........." When Sota nodded, Kagome slumped into a kitchen chair and sobbed.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Inuyasha!!!! INUYASHA!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha looked up and sweatdropped when he saw Miroku racing down the hill to the village, waving his arms around and screaming like a crazy person.  
  
"What is your problem?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and yanked him along.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked the now-disgruntled hanyou.  
  
"Sango and I went to find that demon, and it was about to attack a girl, and...............just come on!!!!!!!" Miroku continued to drag Inuyasha along the path.  
  
They finally reached the forest, and Miroku shoved Inuyasha through the trees. He took a moment to regain his balance, then looked up and saw the girl.  
  
Black hair, amber eyes, claws, dog ears, fangs........there was only one person she could be.  
  
"Aiko....."  
  
White hair, amber eyes, claws, dog ears, fangs........there was only one person he could be.  
  
"Inuyasha.......are you Inuyasha?" Aiko whispered. "Are you my father?"  
  
He nodded. Aiko came up to him with tears in her eyes, and threw her arms around her father.  
  
He looked down at her, startled, but reached out and hugged her back.  
  
******************************************  
  
There was so much Inuyasha and the others were dying to know. Where was Kagome? Was she all right? Did she know that Aiko was here? But Aiko was not exactly in a state to be interrogated. She was quiet, taking in the scenery, and if anyone tried to badger her Inuyasha would snap at them until they gave up.  
  
It was late at night, in Kaede's hut. Sango and Miroku had gone back to their own hut, and Shippo was off helping a village that had lately been plagued with demons. (Don't worry, Shippo will be back.) Aiko was staying the night at Kaede's, and Inuyasha, as much as he disliked sleeping indoors, didn't want to leave her side for a whole night.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at his daughter's ears, which were twitching occasionally. He smirked and flicked her right ear. Aiko stirred and swatted at him, although she was still sleeping.  
  
Inuyasha grinned. This would be fun........although Aiko would kill him if she found about this. Inuyasha reached and flicked her left ear, and once again, Aiko swatted at him. Then he flicked her right ear again, then her left, then her right.....but he stopped when she began mumbling in her sleep.  
  
"Go 'way," she mumbled, swatting at the air, claws extended. "Leave me 'lone."  
  
Inuyasha realized she was dreaming, and her subconscious had incorporated the ear-flicking into her dream. (You know, how in a dream you've really got to go to the bathroom, and you wake up, and you really do have to go? That kinda thing.)  
  
"Quit makin' fun of me......I dun have to listen to your crap......." Aiko said fiercely, waving her arms.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes wandered from her ears to her claws to her fangs. He remembered all the taunts he had received as a kid for being a hanyou. Not that any of Aiko's classmates would know she had demon blood. But her odd appearance would easily get her mocked.  
  
Just then, she began shouting and twisting, calling out random obscenities to her phantom attackers.  
  
"Aiko, wake up!" Inuyasha called, alarmed. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. She finally did wake up, but not before shoving Inuyasha into the wall of the hut.  
  
"W-what happened?" she asked, finally conscious again.  
  
"You had a nightmare and started shouting in your sleep," Inuyasha replied crossly, rubbing his head where it had collided with the wall. But his expression softened when he saw the forlorn look on Aiko's face. Then, suddenly, she began to sob.  
  
"It's not fair!" she cried. "I can't help the way I look!"  
  
Inuyasha watched his daughter cry her heart out, as images flashed through his mind.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
A young boy, about 6 or 7, clung to his mother sobbing.  
  
"It's not fair, Mama!" he wailed. "It's not my fault I look the way I do!"  
  
*~*End flashback*~*  
  
Inuyasha watched the girl, and it was at that moment that he really truly realized that this girl was his daughter. His and no one else's.  
  
But what could he do for her? He hardly knew her. But what Inuyasha did know was that Aiko was also Kagome's daughter, and he _did_ know what would've made Kagome feel better.  
  
Inuyasha crawled over to Aiko and pulled her into his arms. Her sobs abated slightly, and she buried her face into in his kimono. Inuyasha smiled slightly and buried his head in her jet-black hair. He inhaled, taking in her scent. He closed his eyes, and could swear it was Kagome in his arms. They smelled so alike......Not to mention Inuyasha was using his special Kagome-hug, the one he'd only give to her.  
  
(Inuyasha: *gags*  
  
Mojobubbles: IT'S SWEET! *bops him on the head*)  
  
Kagome..........Kami, Inuyasha missed her so much he could scream.  
  
Finally, Aiko pulled away and wiped the tears off her face. "I'm ok now," she whispered.  
  
"Can you go back to sleep now?" Inuyasha whispered back. Aiko shook her head vigorously, her ears flopping. Ears........that reminded Inuyasha of something his mother used to do..... "Lay back down," he commanded, and Aiko did.  
  
He reached out and began stroking the tips of her ears. She was about to protest, and tell him that no one except her mom could touch her ears, but she was suddenly so sleepy. Then Inuyasha moved his fingers further down, so that he was stroking behind her ears. Aiko felt her eyelids droop, as her dad began stroking her hair.  
  
No one looked through the window that night. No one saw the hanyou with his daughter, nor did anyone see the lone tear slip down his face.  
  
********************************************  
  
(Wow that was so fluffy it was almost sickening......even more fluff up ahead!)  
  
Aiko blinked against the bright sunlight streaming into the hut. Kaede was standing outside, looking down the road. Inuyasha was right behind her, in the doorway.  
  
"Da-Inuyasha, what's happening?" Aiko asked, slightly embarrassed because she didn't know what to call him.  
  
"Nothing, Aiko. Just relax," Inuyasha replied, a little sharper than he meant. Aiko propped herself up on her elbows, slightly hurt. Then her delicate ears picked up a sound. It was a woman's voice, and they sounded quite hysterical. Judging by the way her father stiffened, Inuyasha had heard it too, and knew who it was.  
  
Just then, Sango came to the hut, her arm around the woman who had been shouting.  
  
"AIKO!" she screamed, then launched herself through the doorway and on top of Aiko. She didn't notice that she had shoved Inuyasha against the wall, nor did she notice the shocked expression on his face.  
  
"Mom, I'm fine!" Aiko said, pushing a hysterical Kagome off her.  
  
"You shouldn't have come!" Kagome said, holding her daughter's shoulders. "It's dangerous, and there are demons-"  
  
"Like me?"  
  
Kagome froze and slowly got to her feet, and then turned to face Inuyasha, who was leaning against the wall, his arms folded. Aiko got up and snuck out.  
  
"Nine years, Kagome. It's been nine years."  
  
"I-Inuyasha......I'm sorry," Kagome stuttered.  
  
"I thought you said you loved me," Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"Inuyasha, the well re-sealed itself!!!! I couldn't get through!" Kagome shouted, nearly crying. She took his hand and stared straight into Inuyasha's amber eyes. "I would never, ever, ever hurt you like that."  
  
He still didn't say anything. Kagome brushed a strand of his white hair away from his face.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered, swallowing the huge lump in her throat.  
  
He stared at her, his amber eyes wide, as he tried to call to her, but his voice didn't seem to be working. All Inuyasha could do was reach out and bury his head in Kagome's hair, breathing in her familiar scent.  
  
It was her. /His/ Kagome.  
  
*********************************************  
  
That night, Aiko stayed at Sango and Miroku's hut. (Oh yeah.....I forgot to mention they're married.....so there'll be some San/Mir)  
  
"Are you alright?" Miroku asked, that night, while he and Aiko sat outside the hut. (And Miroku is not near as perverted as he is in the series, k?) Aiko shrugged.  
  
"It's just kinda.....weird," she said. Miroku nodded in understanding.  
  
"And then, Inuyasha, my dad, is kinda confusing."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, last night, I had this, nightmare, and he was really nice about it. Then, today, he acted like he hardly knows me." Miroku nodded again. "And, also," added Aiko, "I remember the last time I was here, and Inuyasha, like, saved me from a demon. I just kinda wonder.......does he really love me?"  
  
"Of course he does," Sango said, joining them on the ground. "He just hides his emotions." Aiko nodded, staring off at the sunset.  
  
********************************************  
  
Preview of chapter 7: Sesshomaru-ga Takuramu-masu (it means "Sesshomaru Plots") (Now isn't that cool? LOL)  
  
"Interesting......it seems my little brother's daughter is stronger than I thought....."  
  
"You are not angry, milord?" Jaken asked anxiously.  
  
"Why would I be angry?" Sesshomaru replied, an amused tone in his voice. "I find it interesting that this girl, this Aiko, has my strength.......and poisonous claws," he added, flexing his fingers. "Jaken, get me my lunar chart for this month," he said suddenly. Jaken did, a puzzled expression on his face. Sesshomaru smiled.  
  
"Excellent."  
  
************************************  
  
Mojobubbles: Whoa! What could he be up to!?  
  
Kamilah: *rolls eyes* Stop acting like an announcer.  
  
Mojobubbles: I would comment on the Inuyasha/Sesshomaru battle, which I recorded, but I haven't gotten to watch it yet, cuz as soon as I go in to watch it, my dad cuts off some random circuits and one of them was the TV that I always watch IY on. T_T 


	7. Sesshomaruga Takuramumasu

Chapter 7  
  
Sesshomaru-ga Takuramu-masu (Japanese for: "Sesshomaru Plots") (Now isn't that cool? LOL)  
  
Disclaimer: Must I keep repeating myself? I own nothing but Aiko and the plot.  
  
Mojobubbles: 11 REPONSES!!!!!!! COOLNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't think I've ever gotten more than 11 reviews on any chapter.  
  
Kamilah: So now we gotta reveal what we're gonna do.  
  
Mojobubbles: Yeah. And let me say, I appreciated all your comments, and hopefully we've got it worked out so that this will pleased everyone. And the majority of you said........*drum roll* And everyone gave excellent feedback, and you are all very intelligent-  
  
All: JUST SAY IT ALREADY!  
  
Mojobubbles: The majority of you wanted:  
  
A.) Kikyo is not in the story at all and there is Sesshomaru/Rin.  
  
Kamilah: But for Yurika, who wanted no Kikyo and no romance, it'll mostly be fluffy Sesshomaru/Rin.  
  
Mojobubbles: And night rain, thank you for not rejecting my idea of a Sesshomaru/Kikyo! I might experiment with that after this story is done. And angelamisaki: Where the heck did you get that idea?! Yes, that would be weird because 1.) he's about 9 years older than her, and 2.) they're kind of related!!!  
  
Kamilah: But in a way, your idea did fit in with the original plot.  
  
Mojobubbles: Yeah. He will kidnap her, and they will get fond of each other, just not romantically. Plus, he can't use the Tetsusaiga because......oh wait a minute......Rin.......OH COOLNESS!!!!!! HE /CAN/ TRY AND GET THE TETSUSAIGA AND THEN WHEN SHE DIES INU CAN GO.......ok giving away too much plot now........^///^ Just ignore my ramblings........  
  
Kamilah: Now that that's out of the way.....you wanna tell them about Friday, and your new manga?  
  
Mojobubbles: Sure! ^_^ Ok, on Friday: WE HAD THE BEST TIME AT MELISSA'S!!!!!!!!!! We played this cool Inu-Yasha type game outside in her backyard. Me, Marissa, and Kirstie were all half-dog demons. So basically we were hyperactive girl versions of Inuyasha. Melissa was half-dragon, and I dun remember what Abby was. ^_^U  
  
Kamilah: Yeah.......and Sesshomaru was in some demon organization thing that wanted to kidnap you, right?  
  
Mojobubbles: Hai. Here were some funny parts:  
  
Me: But shouldn't we find Inuyasha? We could take the Tetsusaiga!  
  
Kirstie: And his clothes.  
  
Another part:  
  
Melissa: We'll let them kidnap us, we'll have fun at Fluffy's home base, and /then/ we'll escape. ^_^  
  
Another part:  
  
Me: *petting this dog* Where is Fluffy!?  
  
Apache (the dog): *sniff sniff*  
  
Me: Where is Sesshomaru!?!?!  
  
Apache: *sniff sniff*  
  
Me: *running off* Thank you friend!!!!!  
  
Last part:  
  
Me: Ok, pretend to be hurt!  
  
Kirstie: *flapping her arm around, pretending to be the faggot-y female bird in "Rikki-Tikki Tavi" or however the hell you spell it* *screaming in a high-pitched voice* MY WING'S BROKEN!!! OOOOH MY WING'S BROKEN!!!!!!  
  
Kamilah: Oh yeah, quick question: why do people call Sesshomaru Fluffy? Did Rin call him that? Or did someone here on ff.net make that up?  
  
Mojobubbles: And then on Sunday, we all went to the mall for Kathy's b-day party. And we went into Hot Topic, and I got this cool bumper sticker that says, "YOU all laugh because I'm different, I laugh because YOU'RE all the same!"  
  
Inuyasha: And what was that one store you got all hyper in?  
  
Mojobubbles: SUNCOAST MOVIES!!!!!!! YAH GO SUNCOAST!!!!!!!!! THEY HAVE A HUGE WALL OF ANIME DVDS AND MANGA!!!!!!!!!!! THEY HAD SHONEN JUMP!!!!!!!!! I ACTUALLY SAW YU-GI-OH! MANGA!!!!!! AND THEY HAD A WHOLE BUNCH OF IY MANGA AND I GOT VOLUME 2 W/ SESSHOMARU IN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: *blink*  
  
Mojobubbles: Yeah. I really don't know what's going to happen, because 1.) I'm getting high off Pop Rocks and 2.) we're taking Terra Nova tests this week, meaning NO HOMEWORK!!!!!  
  
Review responses:  
  
Higurashi Kagome: GO YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS!!!!!!! SESS/KAG IS A YUCKY POO- POO PAIRING!!!!!!! Although I don't think you had to threaten to digitally kick my ass....... ;_; By the way, was your friend there when you reviewed the note thing? HI HIGURASHI KAGOME'S FRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
eddieknives: THANK YOU!  
  
d.g. and crew: Well, um, D.g., there will be some fight scenes (which I'm not too good at writing yet.....gomen) but not too much blood, and more fluff. *shakes Brat* WHICH EPISODE WAS IT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Erica, glad you like it. ^_^  
  
BMMW: Oh, so that's what you meant when we were in the car.......gotcha. WTF?!?!? /MEHT-URT/ LIKES MY STORY?!?!?!  
  
And all the other reviews I already replied to, and thank you to everyone who's reviewed and complimented me! It makes my self-esteem go up a few notches. ^_^ Come on people, let's get up to 50 reviews!!!!!!  
  
************************************************  
  
Symbol thingies:  
  
(me popping to either annoy you or explain something)  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"dialogue"  
  
*~*Flashback*~* or *~*End flashback*~* Kinda self-explanatory, right?  
  
~~song lyrics~~ (No these are not set to songs like the other chapters, but at random times I may stick random song lyrics where I think they fit.)  
  
********************************************  
  
(Whoops, forgot to mention _why_ Aiko was staying at Miroku and Sango's......it was to let Inuyasha and Kagome have some time alone. NO KIRSTIE THEY DID NOT DO _THAT_!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
The next day, the demons came, along with Shippo.  
  
Aiko woke up, Kirara curled up next to her. Her delicate nose picked up a strange scent, and it was definitely bad. She sat up immediately, sticking her nose in the air and sniffing.  
  
Sango heard her stirring and sat up too. "Aiko?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"I smell something," Aiko said, her whole body tense. "It might be demons."  
  
At these words, Sango jumped out of bed and woke up Miroku. The three went to the doorway and looked out. They all jumped backward when a face popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing!?" Miroku demanded, clutching his chest and glaring at the hanyou hanging from his roof.  
  
"Did you smell them too?" he asked Aiko, ignoring Miroku. When she nodded, he jumped off the roof. "I've been keeping watch," he said simply.  
  
Then, he and Aiko heard it. "That rumbling noise......" Aiko murmured. "Is that a demon?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded gravely.  
  
"Where's mom?" Aiko asked.  
  
"Right here!" Kagome said brightly, but stopped when she saw the severe expressions on their faces. "What's-"  
  
Inuyasha cut her off. "Demons," he answered. And as soon as he said it, they were there. Not to mention a boy about 13 or 14 years old, trying to keep the huge snake demons from attacking.  
  
"SHIPPO!?" Inuyasha yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm trying to keep these things from flattening us all!!!"  
  
"Well you're doing a spectacular job of it!!!!" Inuyasha sneered, as one of the demons used its tail to fell a nearby tree, causing the small group to have to jump out of the way.  
  
"SHIPPO?!" Kagome screamed suddenly. The boy turned to her.  
  
"Kagome?!" he gasped, flabbergasted. The demons used his distraction to their advantage, and the next thing Shippo knew, he was being smashed into a tree by one of their tails.  
  
"Shippo!" Kagome shouted, trying to race into the forest after him, but Sango held her back.  
  
"Kagome, he's a big youkai now. He can take care of himself," Sango assured her.  
  
Inuyasha raced up to the first demon, unsheathing Tetsusaiga. Aiko gasped as it transformed. (Which I hav yet to see it do.....ugh.) Inuyasha effortlessly slashed through the first demon. "No problem!" he said, turning back to the group and grinning confidently.  
  
"Inuyasha, you idiot, turn around!" Miroku shouted as the second demon smashed Inuyasha with its tail.  
  
"Owwwww......" muttered the disoriented hanyou as he crashed into a tree, like Shippo.  
  
"Hey, that's my dad you're messing with!" Aiko shouted indignantly, and the remaining youkai turned on her.  
  
"Aiko, NO!" Kagome shouted as her daughter charged toward the youkai, claws extended.  
  
Aiko didn't notice the green aura surrounding her hand as she slammed her claws into the snake demon. It hissed madly in pain, and, writhing, fell to the ground, dead. Inuyasha stared at her, his eyes wide. Then he went off to find Shippo.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Didja see that!? Wasn't that so cool?!" Aiko asked, bobbing around excitedly. The others didn't seem so excited.  
  
"You really shouldn't have done that, Aiko," Shippo said, after he had had his reunion with Kagome. "You could have been killed."  
  
"So?" Aiko asked, her shoulders slumping dejectedly. "I mean, I defeated it, right?"  
  
"Yeah. But it's not that. It's how you defeated it," Inuyasha said, staring into the fire.  
  
"What do you mean?" Aiko asked, eyeing him curiously.  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply, but looked at his friends. "She's got poison claws," he sighed.  
  
The others gasped. "I thought it looked familiar," Miroku remarked.  
  
"How?!" Aiko said.  
  
"It's a demon quality," Sango explained. "And there's only one place where you could have got it......"  
  
"But why would I have a demonic power?!" Aiko spluttered.  
  
"Um, Aiko, honey, I don't really know how to say this........but you're 25% demon!" Kagome said, smiling brightly.  
  
"WHAAAAAAT?!"  
  
"You're demon part comes from me," Inuyasha said. "I'm a hanyou, half human, half demon," he said, a trace of bitterness in his voice.  
  
"And what are you, Mom?" Aiko asked, obviously a little peeved that her mother had never told her this.  
  
"Full human," Kagome replied quietly. Aiko sat there, her mind processing the information.  
  
"Hey Sango, what did you mean by 'there's only one place where you could have got it'?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"She meant there's only one way you could've inherited poisonous claws," Inuyasha said, a slight tone of impatience in his voice.  
  
".....and?" Aiko said, also getting impatient.  
  
"My half-brother, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha replied snappishly, but deep down he felt a twinge of pride. 'She has my personality.......'  
  
"Who is an evil full youkai," Shippo added.  
  
"So.........I have an evil demon uncle with poisonous claws?"  
  
"Exactly," Sango replied.  
  
"And he's tried to kill us a whole bunch, too," Kagome said, shaking her head. Aiko slowly got to her feet and left the hut, ignoring her mother's calling after her.  
  
"Eh, she'll be fine," Shippo said, waving his hand. "She's just gotta get used to it."  
  
Kagome nodded, then glomped Shippo really hard. "You've gotten so big!!!" she squealed, and the others sweatdropped.  
  
They didn't know that someone was watching them, listening in on their conversation.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama will not like this....not at all......" the person (or was it a person?) said in a high, panicked voice.  
  
(Mojobubbles: *in a mysterious voice* Who could the person beeeeeeeeeeee????????  
  
Kamilah: *rolls eyes* Aibou, it's pretty obvious it's Jaken. Um, aibou?  
  
Mojobubbles: O_O OW OW OW!!!! TOO MANY POP ROCKS!!!!!!!!!)  
  
********************************************  
  
"Milord!!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru of the western lands looked up, irritated at being interrupted.  
  
(Mojobubbles: Oh CRAP!  
  
Inuyasha: What now?  
  
Mojobubbles: I dropped a Pop Rock in the keyboard!)  
  
Rin smiled at the hyperventilating toad demon. She caught Sesshomaru's eye and they gave each other a "/honestly/........"-type look.  
  
"What is it, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked, his annoyance evident. Jaken took notice and tried to calm himself down. Then he recounted what he had seen to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Interesting......it seems my little brother's daughter, my niece, is stronger than I thought....."  
  
"You are not angry, milord?" Jaken asked anxiously.  
  
"Why would I be angry?" Sesshomaru replied, an amused tone in his voice. "I find it interesting that this girl, this Aiko, has my strength.......and poisonous claws," he added, flexing his fingers. "Jaken, get me my lunar chart for this month," he said suddenly. Jaken did, a puzzled expression on his face. Sesshomaru smiled.  
  
"Excellent."  
  
Rin peeked over his shoulder and knew at once what he was planning, and she almost wished he wasn't.  
  
To attack them, when they were both in their weakened human form........she didn't know why, but it made her uncomfortable.  
  
She was 17, nearly 18 now, and Sesshomaru, being a demon, didn't look a day older than when she first met him. That was 10 years ago. She had watched him kill many youkai and humans, too, so why would watching the defeat of Inuyasha and his family be any different?  
  
Just then, she felt Sesshomaru touch her arm. "Something wrong?" he asked.  
  
Then, for some inexplicable reason, Rin felt completely terrified. This man was a demon, a murderer.......but when she looked up and her eyes met his brilliant amber ones, her fear disappeared, leaving her with confusion.  
  
"No," she mumbled, before excusing herself and hightailing it back to her chamber, ignoring Sesshomaru's questioning stares.  
  
***************************************  
  
That night, Shippo went out to find Aiko.  
  
She was sitting in a tree, staring up at the sky.  
  
"I know it's weird," he began, "but we're all here for you. Especially Inuyasha, even if he doesn't show it."  
  
Aiko nodded. "I think I'm ready to go back now," she said quietly, and she and Shippo jumped down from the tree.  
  
If only Inuyasha had come to get her, or if he didn't have so much on his mind, he would've seen that the next night would be the new moon.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Preview of chapter 8: Shingetsu (Japanese for "new moon")  
  
"What's happening?!" Aiko screamed, as her claws shortened and her eyes changed color.  
  
She felt someone's arms wrap around her, and she realized it was Inuyasha.  
  
"Daddy," she whimpered. "I'm scared......what's happening to me?"  
  
If Inuyasha was startled by the familiarity, he didn't show it. "It's ok," he said soothingly. "It happens every month. I thought it didn't happen to you, but apparently it does when you're on my side of the well. You and me, we're full humans for the night."  
  
"Just one night?"  
  
"Just one night," Inuyasha assured. They turned back to Kaede's hut, unaware of the demon hurtling toward them in the darkness.  
  
**********************************  
  
Mojobubbles: WooooooOOOOOooooo, suspenseful!!!!!!  
  
All: *roll eyes*  
  
Mojobubbles: Hey, I might even have another chapter out this week, cuz Terra Nova testing means NO HOMEWORK!!!!!!! 


	8. Shingetsu

Chapter 8  
  
Shingetsu (Japanese for "new moon")  
  
Note: THERE'S GONNA BE A SEQUEL!!!!!! More about that at the end of the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I HAVE MANGA VOLUMES 2 AND 12, AND SOME EPISODES ON TAPE!!!! But that's as close as I will ever come to owning Inu-Yasha. I do own Aiko and the plot, so nyeah!!!!! : P  
  
OMR!!!! I made a big mistake!!!!!!! I corrected it, though, dun worry. ^_^ This was brought to my attention by shadowspinner. Good catch, shadowspinner!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: *to Inuyasha* You are so damn lucky!  
  
Inuyasha: Doushite!?  
  
Mojobubbles: Because you don't get sick, that's why!  
  
Inuyasha: But I thought you weren't sick either!  
  
Mojobubbles: Well I have a cold, remember?  
  
Kamilah: You finally got to see "Showdown! Inuyasha vs. Sesshomaru" or whatever it's called, huh?  
  
Mojobubbles: YEAH! WHAT A KICK ASS BATTLE!!!! But Inu, did you really have to chop his arm off?  
  
Inuyasha: Yes. : P  
  
Kagome: Hey, isn't Sesshomaru here? I thought you kidnapped him.  
  
Sesshomaru: *in the corner* Flowers and bunnies flowers and bunnies flowers and bunnies flowers and bunnies flowers and bunnies flowers and bunnies flowers and bunnies flowers and bunnies flowers and bunnies flowers and bunnies flowers and bunnies flowers and bunnies flowers and bunnies flowers and bunnies flowers and bunnies flowers and bunnies flowers and bunnies flowers and bunnies flowers and bunnies flowers and bunnies flowers and bunnies..........@_@  
  
Mojobubbles: Uh, yeah....Fluffy's having trouble "adjusting".  
  
Inuyasha: In other words, after you kidnapped him and dragged him here, he went insane.  
  
Mojobubbles: Pretty much, yeah.  
  
Kamilah: So now we've got to work on Sango......  
  
Kagome: Oh Kami........what are you planning to do to Sango-chan?  
  
Mojobubbles: Nothing that involves Miroku and bikinis.....I mean......erm.......  
  
Kagome: O_O!!!  
  
Review responses:  
  
Higurashi Kagome: Do itashi mashite! (You're welcome!) Just curious, but where do you get your Japanese?  
  
Airen: Well, Rin doesn't exactly know what his plan is yet, she just thinks she does.....so......she doesn't really talk him out of it, but she does influence him, which influences the outcome of the story.  
  
kagome 152000: Yeah, I think I'm a great author too. ^_^ Nah, just kidding. Anyway, glad you like it that much!  
  
************************************  
  
Symbol thingies:  
  
(me popping to either annoy you or explain something)  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"dialogue"  
  
*~*Flashback*~* or *~*End flashback*~* Kinda self-explanatory, right?  
  
~~song lyrics~~ (No these are not set to songs like the other chapters, but at random times I may stick random song lyrics where I think they fit.)  
  
***************************************  
  
(Myoga's in this chapter.....he is soooooooo cool!)  
  
Aiko woke up late that morning, and saw it was just her and Kaede in the hut, the others were gone.  
  
"Kaede-sama.........does my father hate me now because I'm like his half- brother?" Aiko said suddenly.  
  
"Where would ye get a notion like that?" Kaede asked, startled. Aiko shrugged. Just then, she felt something itchy on the back of her head. She reached around and scratched, then heard a muffled squeak. Puzzled, she felt around and pulled her hand from behind her neck, only to find a small bug-type creature.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" Aiko asked flatly.  
  
"Ah, Lady Aiko," said the bug, bowing. "My name is-"  
  
"Myoga," Inuyasha finished, entering the hut. "Long time no see, huh?"  
  
"Lord Inuyasha!" Myoga hyperventilated, jumping on Aiko's hand, who sweatdropped.  
  
"Um, Inuyasha, are you mad at me?" Aiko asked, embarrassed that she still didn't know what to call her dad.  
  
He reacted the same way Kaede did. "Why the hell would I be mad at you?" Aiko shrugged. "Oh, this is about that demon fight yesterday, right?" Inuyasha guessed. Aiko nodded. Inuyasha sighed impatiently. "Look, I already told you, I'm not mad, ok? I don't give a damn what powers you have." He realized at once he should've worded it differently.  
  
"Oh, ok," Aiko said quietly, shuffling out of the hut, head bowed, but Inuyasha could smell she was about to cry. As soon as she left, he slammed his fist into the floor.  
  
"Dammit dammit DAMMIT! I made her cry!!"  
  
Kaede said nothing, just busied herself with the kettle. (Uh, yeah.......let's pretend she's been cooking this whole time.) Myoga jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha, if I could make a suggestion-"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You have never been very patient with anyone, but I believe you have to try harder with this girl."  
  
"That girl......is my daughter."  
  
"Which is exactly why you should try to be more patient with her, my lord. She goes nearly her whole life not knowing you, and now she finds out she has demon blood." Myoga shook his head. "Not an easy thing to adjust to."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the nomi-youkai on his shoulder. (Nomi-youkai means "flea-demon", btw.) "You know, Myoga, for such an idiot, you do have something useful to say once in a while," Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Thank y-hey!"  
  
************************************  
  
"SIT!"  
  
*THUMP* "Kagome, lemme explain-!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
*THUMP* "Ow, stoppit!!!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
*THUMP* "QUIT IT, WENCH!!!!!!"  
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede nearly laughed; they hadn't seen that in a long time. True, they were worried about Aiko, who had been missing the whole day, but Kagome sitting the shit out of Inuyasha was always funny.  
  
He had just told her about the incident that morning, and Kagome was not too happy.  
  
"SI-"  
  
"Kagome!" Sango said, grabbing her friend's arm. "I think that's enough!" Kagome took a deep breath, marched over to Inuyasha, who lay twitching on the ground, and yanked him upward by his ears.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?!"  
  
"OWWW!!!!!! OFF THE EARS!!!!"  
  
That continued for a while, and finally, after Kagome heard Inuyasha's explanation, he went to go get Aiko, as the sun was going down.  
  
He hurtled through the forest with amazing grace, sniffing for Aiko. There she was, leaning against a tree.  
  
He sat next to her. She didn't acknowledge his presence. "Aiko......I'm really sorry about this morning. I didn't mean it like that, I swear." She turned to him, and to his surprise, smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I figured you didn't. Mom said you never really had a way with words."  
  
"And she's right," Inuyasha sighed. "I'm so inarticulate it's not even funny." He looked up to the sky, and his eyes widened when he saw there was no moon. "Aiko, we have to go."  
  
"Doushite-?"  
  
"NOW."  
  
He got up and began walking as fast as he could.  
  
"What's the rush?" Aiko panted, nearly running to keep up with him. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and yanked her along. And suddenly, he stopped. Aiko stepped backwards, her mouth wide open in terror. Something was happening.........his eyes were glowing blood-red.......just then, she felt an odd prickling sensation on her ears, but when she reached up to them, they weren't there.  
  
"What's happening?!" Aiko screamed, as her claws shortened and her eyes changed color.  
  
She felt someone's arms wrap around her, and she realized it was Inuyasha.  
  
"Daddy," she whimpered. "I'm scared......what's happening to me?"  
  
If Inuyasha was startled by the familiarity, he didn't show it. "It's ok," he said soothingly. "It happens every new moon. I thought it didn't happen to you, but apparently it does when you're on my side of the well. You and me, we're full humans for the night."  
  
"Just one night?"  
  
"Just one night," Inuyasha assured, putting his arm around her. They turned back to Kaede's hut, unaware of the demon hurtling toward them in the darkness.  
  
In a flash of claws, Aiko had been snatched out of his arms.  
  
"GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER!!" Inuyasha roared, reaching for Tetsusaiga, realizing too late he wouldn't be able to use it. He frantically looked around, but it was too late.  
  
Aiko was gone.  
  
*******************************  
  
Rin paced through her chambers, wondering what to do, watching as the sun sank beyond the horizon. She still felt uncomfortable about killing Inuyasha and his family. She didn't know why, and it was extremely annoying. Rin had changed from the shy but kind-hearted girl she had been when she first met Sesshomaru. Sure, she was still nice to most, but she wasn't afraid to speak her mind, or stand up to those who were bugging her, and she was more extroverted.  
  
Which meant she beat up Jaken on a regular basis. (YAH GO RIN!!!!! KICK HIS FAGGOT-Y ASS!!!)  
  
But lately, things had been a bit different. She found it harder to talk to Sesshomaru, the youkai who she had been living with for more than a decade.  
  
'Alright, Rin, get a grip,' she thought, slumping onto her bed to think. 'I'll just talk to him, and ask him about what his plans are, and maybe try and see if Sesshomaru-sama will agree to not kill them......' She shook her head, smiling ruefully. Like he'd really pass up a chance to kill Inuyasha, even for her. But it was worth a shot.  
  
Rin had made up her mind and was walking to her door when she heard screaming from her window. She saw a winged demon, a hatazao, with a human girl in its grip. ("Hatazao" is Japanese for flagpole......I was randomly flipping through my English-Japanese dictionary and it kinda popped out at me.......so basically it's a flagpole demon. ^_^U)  
  
Rin was confused. She knew this girl had to be Inuyasha's daughter, in human form, but why hadn't the hatazao brought Inuyasha or his human mate? And she had thought that she, Jaken, and Sesshomaru would come to them, not the other way around. Had he already had Inuyasha and his human killed?  
  
She left her chamber and headed to the dungeon, which was probably where the hatazao was taking the girl. She was right; Sesshomaru stood outside, next to the doorway leading to the dungeon.  
  
He must have noticed Rin's puzzled expression, because he said, "The girl is our 'guest'. If her parents want to see her alive again, then they will hand over the Tetsusaiga."  
  
Of course. Tetsusaiga. But Rin had thought he couldn't use it, because of his hatred towards humans. But then it hit her.  
  
'Me.'  
  
She, Rin, was the only human Sesshomaru cared about. Because of her, he would be able to wield Tetsusaiga. In a paradoxical sort of way, Rin would be responsible for the deaths of Inuyasha, Kagome, Aiko, their friends.....and she did NOT like that. (Aw, poor Rin.)  
  
Just then, the hatazao landed in front of him, startling Rin, who had been off in la-la land.  
  
"GET OFF ME!!!!" the girl screamed. The demon ignored her, dumped her on the ground, nodded deeply towards Sesshomaru, and then took off again.  
  
The girl was looking around, fear evident on her face. Then she saw Sesshomaru, and looked very pissed off. She charged at him, screaming obscenities.  
  
"Jaken," Sesshomaru nodded, and Jaken knew what to do.  
  
Aiko screamed and jumped backwards as a jet of flame shot at her from the freaky staff thing. (I know it has a name, I just don't feel like looking it up.) She stumbled backwards and stared at them all with a look of such terror Rin could've cried.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" Aiko asked, her voice trembling. Rin noticed that Sesshomaru's expression softened very slightly.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama to moshi-masu." (He just said, "I am Sesshomaru" and the -sama shows that he's of a really high rank.)  
  
"Are-are you my father's half-brother?" Aiko asked hesitantly.  
  
"Ah, you have heard of me," Sesshomaru nodded. "I do not wish to harm you, but if you try anything foolish, I will be forced to kill you."  
  
"What about my parents? And my friends?" Aiko asked.  
  
"I have no interest in them," Sesshomaru said, waving his hand.  
  
'Liar,' Rin thought to herself. 'Doesn't he know she'll figure it out? She'll know he wouldn't have that hatazao kidnap her just for the hell of it.'  
  
************************************  
  
"AIKO'S GONE!!!!!"  
  
"Nani?!" everyone shouted at the same time. Inuyasha told them what had happened, then sank onto the ground.  
  
"This is all my fault!" he shouted angrily, slamming his fist into the floor. "If I had paid more attention....."  
  
They didn't know whether he means he should've paid more attention to Aiko's feelings, the moon, or the demon coming.  
  
"Sounds like the demon that took her was a hatazao," Sango remarked. "They're not much more dangerous than you, Inuyasha-"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
Sango ignored him. "-but they usually are hired by some other demon, or a human, to do errands or whatever."  
  
"So.....you're saying this hatazao thing kidnapped Aiko for someone else?" Shippo asked, scratching his head.  
  
"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said hoarsely. "It must be him."  
  
"Oh Kami........." Kagome buried her head in her hands. The last time they had seen Sesshomaru, he was raiding the village with a whole bunch of other youkai in tow, and Kagome and Aiko had to flee for the well. And it sealed behind them, separating them from Inuyasha and the others for nearly 9 years.  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome," Inuyasha said softly, crouching down and pulling her into his arms. "No one will get hurt, I'm sure of it."  
  
Boy, was he WRONG!  
  
****************************************  
  
It was about midnight, and Aiko had fallen into a disturbed sleep. Under Rin's persuasion, Sesshomaru had selected one of the not so foul cells.  
  
The last things that Aiko had thought before dozing off was, 'they're all going to die. Kaede will never heal anyone again, Sango and Miroku will never live happily ever after, Shippo will never get to annoy anyone anymore, and I'll never get to stay up late with mom watching movies, and Inuyasha.......I'll never get to do anything with my father again. Hell, I barely even know him, and now he's going to be gone forever.' With those morbid thoughts, Aiko closed her eyes.  
  
But crying out in her sleep wasn't unusual for Aiko. Because when Sesshomaru walked past the cells, he heard her yelling. He backed away, alarmed. What was wrong with her?  
  
Rin. Rin was human, she would know. He hurried to her chamber and shook her awake.  
  
"Pick me a green flower, Naraku," she mumbled in her sleep. What the hell?! Rin was doing it too?! He shook her again, and this time she woke up. "Nani- ?" she asked sleepily. Sesshomaru didn't explain just grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the dungeons.  
  
"What is that?" he asked simply, gesturing toward Aiko, who was still calling out. Rin said nothing, just stepped forward.  
  
"Listen," she said, and he did.  
  
"Please........stop making fun of me," Aiko muttered. "Dad.....don't leave me!"  
  
"Does she speak of......Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, amazed. Rin said nothing, just asked to go in. Sesshomaru gave her a questioning look, but stroked the wall near the door and it melted away. (Think "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone", when Griphook strokes the vault door and it opens.)  
  
Rin hurried to Aiko, and to Sesshomaru's surprise, drew the girl into her arms. She quieted instantly, and slept peacefully once more.  
  
"How-?" But Sesshomaru didn't have time to say anything else, because a guard came up to them.  
  
"Milord," he said, bowing. "Inuyasha and the others have arrived."  
  
********************************  
  
Preview of Taiketsu (Showdown)  
  
Inuyasha didn't see the demon hurtling toward him. But everyone else did. But Aiko was the only one to react.  
  
"NOO!" she screamed, shoving her still-human father out of the way, as the demon's inazuma (lightning) attack hit her.  
  
*************************************  
  
Mojobubbles: *monotone* Ooo......suspense. *falls over* @_@  
  
Inuyasha: *picks her up* What happened to her?  
  
Kamilah: *shrugs* I dunno, she's just really tired.  
  
Mojobubbles: Z_Z *is asleep*  
  
Kagome: *whispers* If you review, she'll be really happy when she wakes up! 


	9. Taiketsu

Chapter 9  
  
Taiketsu (Showdown)  
  
Disclaimer: Aiko's MINE!!! *grabs Aiko*  
  
Aiko: Ow, you're choking me!  
  
Mojobubbles: In the last chapter, Aiko turned human and her claws were gone. But later, when she first meets Sesshomaru, it says she tries to attack him /with her claws/, which are kind of gone. This was brought to my attention by shadowspinner. Good catch, shadowspinner!!! So anyway, I fixed it and just thought you'd all like to know.  
  
Kagome: Hm, I guess people like this story more than you thought.  
  
Mojobubbles: Yeah, 48 reviews!!!!! One of my other stories started in November and ended in late February with 14 chapters and it recently got 50 reviews. This story was started in very early March and it has only eight chapters and nearly 50 reviews already!  
  
Inuyasha: Not to get your hopes up or anything, but what will you do if you get up to, oh, say 90-100 reviews?  
  
Mojobubbles: Scream and run around and circles. And maybe go into cardiac arrest. Although it's pretty impossible for that to happen on this story, 'cause this is the second to last chapter. ;_;  
  
Review responses (Whoo, got a lot of these):  
  
Code name: Anrui Yuy: Yes it did make me happy! She's 11, but I might make her older. I doubt there'll be Aiko/Shippo, but I guess it's a possibility. I'll be adding a lot of more characters about her age in the sequel, and she'll probably get in a romance with one of them.  
  
d.g. and crew: Well, yeah, Myoga is a flea, but he's realllly funny. And the question - what you said was: "Brat: But I know one thing that's better than this fic, well, lots of things really, but the best thing of all time is the next Inuyasha episode in twenty minutes!" And that was on Friday March 14. Heh, I bounce around and review stuff a lot too. And some of them are so pointless............  
  
shadowspinner: Thanks for catching that! The other mistake I made on that was that when the demon is bringing Aiko, Sesshomaru is outside and I put something like "Sesshomaru stood there, blinking in the bright sunlight" when the scene is taking place at night. ^_^U But I caught that one before I posted it.  
  
LilacRose23: Hellllllooooooo, new best friend!!!! ^_^U  
  
Kamilah: Hey, no sucking up to your reviewers!  
  
Mojobubbles: *blushes* Anyway.......Me and Kamilah are the one who are recording the episodes. See, she's the darker half of my soul, so...... Wow......1-102?! What's your favorite?  
  
YamiNeko: Oh, I get it......it means "dark cat".......coolness. Yeah, ff.net is doing that to me too. It says "site experiencing overload....come back in a few minutes". Then I yell at it. ^_^  
  
applejacks: *shrugs* That may be true, but they're better than nothing, right?  
  
Mistuko Maxwell: *grabs C. IY and C. S from Kagome and Rin* MINE!!! Um, I'm not exactly sure if you're going to like this fic, 'cause I have S fall in love, and then there's the stuff that happens this chappy, and then he has a hanyou son in the sequel........  
  
Mystic Ice: You hope nothing horrible happens? *shifty eyes* Um.........  
Oh, BTW - we wrote a songfic called "I Hope You Dance" yesterday. Just to warn you though, it's quite a tearjerker.  
  
**********************************  
  
Symbol thingies:  
  
(me popping to either annoy you or explain something)  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"dialogue"  
  
*~*Flashback*~* or *~*End flashback*~* Kinda self-explanatory, right?  
  
~~song lyrics~~ (No these are not set to songs like the other chapters, but at random times I may stick random song lyrics where I think they fit.)  
  
***************************************  
  
"Ah, little brother. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"  
  
"Cut the crap, Sesshomaru. Where is Aiko?" Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"DADDY!!!!!!" Aiko screamed, racing toward him. Sesshomaru reached out and that gold-whip thing and hit Aiko with it. She stumbled, and fell. (Ok, so I know it's probably not called gold-whip thing, but the Internet is all stupid and I can't get on to look it up.)  
  
Rin winced, especially when she saw the expression Kagome's face.  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked, his voice trembling slightly.  
  
"The Tetsusaiga," Sesshomaru answered simply.  
  
"But you can't wield it!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration and confusion.  
  
"Well, things have changed, little brother," Sesshomaru answered calmly. Rin mentally slapped herself multiple times.  
  
'It's my fault it's my fault it's my fault it's my fault it's my fault it's my fault it's my fault it's my fault it's my fault it's my fault it's my fault it's my fault it's my fault it's my fault it's my fault it's my fault it's my fault it's my fault it's my fault.......ow.'  
  
The sky was lightening, so Rin figured it was about 5:30 in the morning. The sun would rise at 6......it was Inuyasha's only hope.......  
  
"Father meant for me to have the sword, not you......" Inuyasha said, choosing his words carefully.  
  
"Well if you will not give it to me, I suppose I will just have to kill your daughter."  
  
"YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed, finally snapping and charging towards Sesshomaru, but Sango and Shippo caught her and held her back.  
  
"How would you feel if I killed Rin?!" Inuyasha spat. Everyone froze. He had gone too far.  
  
"This will not involve Rin. Just you and I," Sesshomaru said, venom oozing from every word, the kind of venom that kills silently, unnoticeably......  
  
(o_O that was poetic......too much rock music I guess)  
  
Sesshomaru waved his hands and about 70 demons surrounded them in the blink of an eye. Inuyasha looked around, adrenaline flowing through his body, realizing too late he was completely defenseless.  
  
"Kill them," Sesshomaru hissed, (hey Kirstie, he's a thnake! Tttthhhhhh!) and they all came charging forward.  
  
Rin stood frozen in place, unable to move.  
  
Sesshomaru looked to the side and saw his charge standing there, paralyzed, with fear? Or with something else?  
  
Sango and Miroku, along with Shippo and Kagome sprang forward and helped attack the demons.  
  
"Aiko, move!" Inuyasha roared. Aiko dodged a bolt of lightning coming from one of the demons and dove behind a rock.  
  
No one noticed that Sesshomaru gestured to the leader of the demons. "See that no harm comes to the smallest human girl," he said dangerously. "Or else." He didn't know why, himself, why he was ordering the demons not to attack Aiko. Maybe......it was something about the terror in her eyes......  
  
"Sango, what are these things?!" Shippo asked, karate kicking away one of the demons. (GO SHIPPO!!!! KICK THEIR ASSES!!!!!!!)  
  
"They're the nemaki demons," Sango huffed, whacking one over the head with Hiraikotsu. "You've gotta doge their inazuma (lightning) attacks!"  
  
(Ok, if you thought flagpole demons were bad enough, nemaki means nightgown. They're fighting nightgown demons. LOL)  
  
The fight continued on and on, and soon the group was growing weary. Since the fight with Naraku was over, Miroku had had his curse lifted, meaning he couldn't suck the demons into the air rip. (Boy, are they screwed or what?)  
  
Rin looked anxiously toward the horizon. The sky was even lighter now.......yes, the sun would be up in only a matter of minutes. He held her breath. If only they could hold out.........Inuyasha certainly didn't look like he could. He leaned against the ground, breathing heavily. Aiko was still hiding behind the rock when it happened.  
  
Inuyasha didn't see the demon hurtling toward him. But everyone else did. But Aiko was the only one to react.  
  
"NOO!" she screamed, shoving her still-human father out of the way, as the demon's inazuma attack hit her.  
  
(MAJOR MAJOR ANGST WARNING)  
  
To Inuyasha, she fell slowly. It was like everything had stopped. She finally collapsed on the ground, eyes blank and vacant.  
  
"Oh my gods......" Miroku whispered. "She's dead."  
  
Kagome stood there, motionless, trembling, Miroku's words echoing in her head.  
  
'She's dead....she's dead.......dead......dead.....dead........'  
  
Kagome collapsed onto her knees, her eyes shut tight against the horrible scene in front of her. Sango and Shippo were down at her side in an instant, their arms wrapped around their friend.  
  
Inuyasha dropped to his knees and pulled Aiko's body into his arms and buried his head in her hair, his body shaking with silent sobs.  
  
Rin looked over at Sesshomaru, and stepped away, frightened. He was positively radiating with anger. She hadn't seen him that pissed off in a long time. He turned to the demon in charge of the nemaki demons. (Nightgown demons......heh.)  
  
(D.g. of d.g. and crew, this part's for you!) "I told you," he hissed, his voice deadly calm, "to see that NO HARM CAME TO THE GIRL!!!!" He reached out and ripped the demon's arm from the socket. The demon collapsed, twitching, in a pool of it's blood, Sesshomaru standing over it. "Incompetent bastard....." He was about to start mauling the other demons when the sun came up.  
  
"We only needed one more minute," Inuyasha murmured after he had changed back to a hanyou and trying to control the tears enough to speak sensibly. "One more minute, and she would've changed back, and maybe survived......."  
  
Sesshomaru marveled at how cruel fate was. "Sesshomaru....." He turned to Inuyasha, who stood, impatiently brushing the tears off his face.  
  
"I will give you Tetsusaiga if you-" But he was cut off when Sesshomaru stepped forward and crouched next to Aiko.  
  
Kagome heard a clinking sound that she knew very well. It was the sound of a sword being removed from its scabbard.  
  
"Tenseiga........." Sango whispered. Kagome's eyes flew open.  
  
Without a word, Sesshomaru healed his niece. Aiko blinked slowly. "What happened.....?" she mumbled. Inuyasha swept her into his arms.  
  
"You're alive...."  
  
"Kagome," Shippo whispered. "She's alright......Aiko's alright......"  
  
Kagome slowly lifted her head, and was greeted by the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She leaped up, sobbing, and threw herself into the Inuyasha-Aiko hug session.  
  
"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said finally, his arms still firmly on Aiko's shoulders.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I......I won't forget what you did," Inuyasha said quietly. Sesshomaru nodded silently, then turned to go back inside.  
  
"Our father.....he'd be proud of you, little brother," Sesshomaru said, as he and Rin walked inside.  
  
**************************************  
  
Preview of: Tesuto (Test)  
  
Kagome bit her lip as she, Aiko, and Inuyasha went to the well. She looked back to Inuyasha, and said in a falsely cheerful voice, "we'll see ya tomorrow!"  
  
But was that true? Would the well really let them back through? Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Kagome grabbed her daughter's hand and they both jumped.  
  
*************************************  
  
Mojobubbles: That was-  
  
Inuyasha: YOU MADE ME CRY!!!!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *is about to maul Mojobubbles*  
  
Kagome: SIT BOY!  
  
Inuyasha: *THUMP* ........ow.  
  
Mojobubbles: *to Inuyasha* You know what? Today was one of the crappiest days of my life. I don't give a damn what you thought about the chapter, got that?  
  
Inuyasha: ^ o_,__,_o ^ *nods*  
  
Mojobubbles: I mean, first I nearly threw up the other morning, then other random things happen, we have an insane amount of homework because my teachers are all heartless $%&@$, which is really bad because my friend Gina who I never get to see 'cause she and I go to different schools invited me to go to the mall and I DON'T HAVE THE INTERNET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sobs*  
  
Kamilah: *hugs Mojobubbles* *to readers* Uh, she needs her emotional space right now, k? BTW, the next chapter is all ready to be posted, but it's not going to be up until we get at least 5 reviews. Only 5, that's all we're asking!!! 


	10. Tesuto

Chapter 10  
  
Tesuto  
  
Disclaimer: Ugh........this really adds to my mood, having to say over and over that I don't own Inuyasha, and all I own is the teeny lil plot and my character thing.  
  
Mojobubbles: *attempting to sing "My Will"*  
  
Inuyasha: *covering ears* SHADDUP!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: *ignores him*  
  
Kagome: *sigh* She downloaded a "My Will" mp3 from the Internet.....  
  
Kamilah: Oh yeah, we invited 17-year-old Rin to try and fix Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru: La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la.....  
  
Rin: *shakes head* *kisses Sesshomaru*  
  
Sesshomaru: La la l-*being kissed* ^ o_,__,_o ^  
  
Kagome: Did it work?  
  
Sesshomaru: *gets up* Thank you Rin. *brushes off clothes* *acts like nothing happened*  
  
Mojobubbles: *sigh* I have so much homework......  
  
Sesshomaru: Would these help? *takes out a pack of Pop Rocks*  
  
Mojobubbles: Pop..........Rocks..........POP ROCKS!!!!!!!!! *leaps on Pop Rocks like a rabid squirrel* THANK YOU SESSAHOMIE!!!!!!!!!! *glomps him*  
  
Sesshomaru: Stop calling me that. ^ -_,__,_- ^  
  
Mojobubbles: LET'S WRITE THE CHAPTER!!!!!!! And by the way, I figured something out about Inuyasha with the help of my manga. Ok, this is a long story.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh gods......not this again........  
  
Mojobubbles: Right. So, there's this website, and they have tons of IY screenshots. But the webmistress writes comments each of the screenshots and if you hold your cursor over the thumbnail of the pic, then the comment pops up. Ok, remember the nothing-woman, the demon that Sesshomaru disguised as Inuyasha's mother? Well, she has no reflection. On this website, in the screenshot of her reflection, the comment is "It's Michael Jackson's face in five years!"  
  
Kagome: *laughs*  
  
Mojobubbles: Yeah. And then, in the manga, the nothing-woman has not just a reflection, but no face. And then, the clothes are, like, off, and it's holding Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome: And this is going where.....?  
  
Mojobubbles: I'm getting there! So, one day, we're all at lunch, and we noticed this, and I said, "That's why Inuyasha is so angsty! He was molested by Michael Jackson as a chibi!"  
  
Inuyasha: Feh. That's all I have to say, is feh.  
  
Mojobubbles: Speaking of 'feh', Sesshomaru's equivalent of 'feh' is 'pah'.  
  
Sesshomaru: What's wrong with "pah"?  
  
Inuyasha: It's weird, that's what. :P  
  
Sesshomaru: ^ -_,__,_- ^  
  
Mojobubbles: But I think in the manga, Sesshomaru barely surpasses Inuyasha as my fav character. That's just in the manga though.  
  
Sesshomaru: :P  
  
Inuyasha: ^ -_,__,_- ^  
  
Mojobubbles: Although in the manga Sesshomaru really looks like a girl.  
  
Inuyasha: :P  
  
Sesshomaru: ^ -_,__,_- ^  
  
Mojobubbles: But he's cool 'cause he's got this really sarcastic sense of humor. Like, when Inuyasha can't pull out Tetsusaiga and he's pissed at Myoga and squeezing him, Sesshomaru says, "Thank you for that amusing interlude." And when Fluffy is at the samurai place, he says, "You little men annoy me. Go." But I really like when Sesshomaru sticks his fingers in Inu's eye and pulls out the black pearl. He (Fluffy) has this look on his face like he's really bored. It's great!  
Review responses:  
  
56 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! WHOOT!!!  
  
applejacks: Yeah, who would've known? ^_^  
  
YamiNeko: ^_^ Aw, you're so nice......  
  
d.g. and crew: Well, somehow I survived with no Internet....but it was hard. V_V  
  
shadowspinner: Thanks. I feel much better now......and all these reviews really help!!!!  
  
eddieknives: Heh, I did that too the last couple days. My teacher told me to work on my independent project which I've had done for weeks, so I just went on the Internet and pretended to work on it. ^_^  
  
Higurashi Kgaome: My computer was mean to me too. I might name it Kikyo, after the one and only *cough* bitch *cough* Kikyo. ^+^ And I don't really feel comfortable posting my age on the Internet. It's nothing personal, I just wouldn't. You're on vacation?! Lucky you......V_V  
  
******************************  
  
Symbol thingies:  
  
(me popping to either annoy you or explain something)  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"dialogue"  
  
*~*Flashback*~* or *~*End flashback*~* Kinda self-explanatory, right?  
  
~~song lyrics~~ (No these are not set to songs like the other chapters, but at random times I may stick random song lyrics where I think they fit.)  
  
*******************************  
  
(Here's a quick little schedule-ish thing of what's been happening:  
  
Sunset (about 7 PM): Inuyasha and Aiko changed to full humans; she was kidnapped by that hatazao.  
  
9 PM: The hatazao brought Aiko to Sesshomaru's. (I know, that means that Rin thought about what to do for about 2 hours............^_^U)  
  
Midnight: Aiko fell asleep.  
  
4:45 AM: Sesshomaru heard Aiko talking in her sleep.  
  
5:15 AM: Inuyasha-tachi (-and the others) arrived at Sesshomaru's.  
  
5:30 AM: They all started fighting.  
  
5:55 AM: Aiko died for a few minutes then Sesshomaru fixed her with the Tenseiga.  
  
So, they all left about 6:05 in the morning.)  
  
"That was a really noble thing you did today, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said. He shrugged gracefully. "By the way, I think Jaken accidentally got killed by one of the nemaki this morning," Rin continued, scratching the back of her head. He raised his eyebrows. (Yes, I killed off Jaken. I assumed no one would miss him........^+^ Hey that's a cool face......)  
  
"If you don't mind my asking, why did you do it? Why did you save her?" Rin pressed. Sesshomaru sighed.  
  
"She reminded me of you."  
  
Whatever answer Rin was expecting, that wasn't it. She said nothing, just reached out and took his hand. Neither of them said anything.  
  
"You're thinking of how Aiko died, aren't you?" Rin asked knowingly.  
  
"What does she see in that half-breed?!" Sesshomaru asked, answering her question with one of his own. Rin shrugged.  
  
"She probably wonders what I see in you," she replied.  
  
"Rin..........."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's love?"  
  
Rin hadn't expected that. "I suppose........well, I don't know how to explain /what/ it is, but I know that when you're in love......when you love someone, you would do anything for them. When you would die for them. And when you know that no matter what happens, they're always there to catch you when you fall, and you'll be there to catch them. When you're in love......you would trust this person with your life, and they would trust you with theirs. When you love someone, you know this is the person you want to live the rest of your life with. And you want them to be by your side till the very end. That's what love is."  
  
Sesshomaru didn't answer; images flashed through his mind.  
  
(My mom came in and read Rin's explanation of love and started criticizing my grammar. @_@ Then she pronounced Sesshomaru all funky and I told her he's a demon. She replied that he should be on "Angel" or "Buffy" 'cause he's a demon. _ I dug out a pic of him from the manga and I was like, "Doesn't he look like a girl?" and she was like, "Hmmm, elf ears......")  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
The teenage youkai pushed the hanyou down into the dirt. The hanyou was only about 3, and began to cry loudly. His 7-year-old brother, attracted by his cries, ran into the scene, and growled at the youkai, bearing his fangs. The three youkai knew better to mess with this new youkai, even if he was only 7. They gave each other scared looks, and ran. The boy turned to his brother, who was rubbing his eyes.  
  
"'Somaru," he whimpered, holding his arms up. The older youkai, his brother, crouched down and picked up him up.  
  
"They won't bother you anymore, Inuyasha." Satisfied, the hanyou buried his head in his brother's shoulder. "I promise."  
  
*~*End flashback*~*  
  
Sesshomaru stared up at the clear blue sky. 'Was that love? Did I once love him? And what about Rin?'  
  
He smiled ruefully. He had wanted some answers, but now all he had were more questions.  
  
****************************************  
  
Exhaustedly, Inuyasha and the others slumped into Kaede's hut and collapsed on the ground. For a while, no one said anything.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome murmured. "What now? Where do we go from here?"  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede exchanged glances.  
  
"Look at the time, I've got to, um, polish Hiraikotsu!" Sango exclaimed, jumping up.  
  
"And, um, I have to come with her!" Miroku said. "And, er, help! Yes, that's it, I have to help!"  
  
"I need more medicinal herbs," Kaede said quickly.  
  
"And, I'll help her, because, um.......bye!" Shippo said. Everyone stampeded out of the hut.  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, and Aiko blinked.  
  
"Mom, what do you mean?" Aiko asked, draped across Inuyasha's lap. (Bit protective, ain't he?)  
  
"I meant when do we go home," Kagome said quietly.  
  
"But you are home," Inuyasha growled, although he knew very well what she meant.  
  
"Mom......I don't want to go back to our time," Aiko said, swallowing the lump in her throat and sitting up.  
  
"Your mom has a point, Aiko," Inuyasha said gruffly. "You have a life back there."  
  
"But I wanna stay here, with you!" Aiko wailed, snuggling closer to him and burying her head in his kimono.  
  
"Aiko......"  
  
"I hate it there!" Aiko shouted, her voice muffled. "They make fun of me all the time, and they're all stupid people and I hate them!!!!" She jumped up and hurried out of the hut.  
  
"I didn't know it was that bad......" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha went over to her and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"The first night Aiko was here, she had a nightmare. She kept yelling out in her sleep, and it was some nightmare about getting teased. When she finally woke up, she started crying her eyes out."  
  
Kagome sighed. "I knew it would be hard for Aiko, but......"  
  
"You two.....you two really should.....you need to go home," he said finally.  
  
"But I don't wanna lose you," Kagome murmured, as Inuyasha pulled her close.  
  
*******************************  
  
That afternoon, Kagome, Aiko, and Inuyasha headed to the well. Kagome and Aiko were just going to stay in modern Japan for the rest of the day, and they would go back the next morning.  
  
No one said anything about the fact that the well might prevent them from coming back.  
  
Kagome bit her lip as she, Aiko, and Inuyasha went to the well. She looked back to Inuyasha, and said in a falsely cheerful voice, "we'll see ya tomorrow!"  
  
But was that true? Would the well really let them back through? Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Kagome grabbed her daughter's hand and they both jumped.  
  
**********************************  
  
"GRANDMA!!!!!!!! WE'RE BACK!!!!!!!!! ME AND MOM ARE BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sota looked out the window. "Oh my God......Mom, Kagome and Aiko are back!" The two of them streaked out of the kitchen and ran up to Kagome and Aiko.  
  
"I saw them!!!!" Aiko was screaming. "They were all there!!!" Sota hugged her.  
  
"It hasn't changed a bit, Mom," Kagome smiled, hugging her mom, as tears ran down her face. "And Inuyasha was there......and Sango, and Miroku, and Shippo......"  
  
"And we're going back tomorrow," Aiko added. "No matter what."  
  
****************************  
  
No one could sleep that night. Aiko and Kagome had found Kagome's old yellow backpack and filled it with clothes and such, and of course, ramen.  
  
"You know, you get your ramen obsession from your dad," Kagome told Aiko that night. "He was the one that gave it to you for the first time. I was so mad.......I gave him a lecture on how ramen was not for babies....." They both laughed.  
  
Aiko was up at 6:30 in the morning, and was dressed before seven. She went into the hallway, and heard her mom talking to her grandma.  
  
"......I don't know what we're going to do," Kagome was saying. "If we can't get through the well........and if we do, what do we do then? Aiko and I live so far away from you. And I can't quit my job; I need to support Aiko."  
  
Aiko, listening from the hallway, choked back sudden tears. 'It's all so hopeless......'  
  
*********************************  
  
At 7:30 Kagome and Aiko trekked down to the shrine. Holding their breath, they grabbed each other's hands and jumped.  
  
From the bottom of the well, they looked up. And screamed, their arms wrapped around each other.  
  
Because they were back. Back in feudal Japan.  
  
"Kagome? Aiko?" Inuyasha's excited face peered down into the well.  
  
"Dad, we made it!" Aiko shouted happily, scrambling up the side of the well. He yanked her out, hugging her hard.  
  
And Aiko realized, quickly, that she no longer felt awkward calling him dad. Because that's what he was, her father.  
  
And nothing would ever change that.  
  
**********************************  
  
Mojobubbles: THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMR IT'S THE END!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kamilah: BUT THERE'S A SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *holding his ears* CAN WE STOP SCREAMING?!?!?! MY EARS ARE REALLY SENSITIVE!!!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: Oh, right. Sorry. ^_^ Anyway, about the sequel.  
  
Kamilah: It's going to be called "Aiko's Story: The Second Generation" or maybe "InuYasha: The Second Generation" or maybe "Aiko's Adventures: The Second Generation", etc etc.  
  
Kagome: And you're supposed to tell them which one you like the most, btw.  
  
Mojobubbles: If you can't tell by the title choices, it's about Aiko's adventures in feudal Japan. There are gonna be some new characters, like Aiko's cousin, Rai. Also, there's gonna be Sango and Miroku's twins, Ayame and Haruko.  
  
Kagome: Did you make up the name Haruko?  
  
Mojobubbles: I think I did. "Haru" means spring and "ko" means child. So it's spring child. Cool, huh?  
  
Inuyasha: Well, I guess there's going to be a break from all the torture.......  
  
Mojobubbles: *glomps him* I know!!!!!! It's so sad!!!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Wait. Cousin? As in, my son? As in.......A HANYOU?!  
  
Mojobubbles: *shifty eyes* *whistles*  
  
Sesshomaru: YOU HAVE A SICK SENSE OF HUMOR!  
  
Mojobubbles: STOP GIVING AWAY THE PLOT!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: STOP MAKING IT SO OBVIOUS!!  
  
Inuyasha: *holding ears* STOP SHOUTING AND SHADDUP!  
  
Kamilah and Kagome: o_O Uh, thank you all for reviewing, and we hoped you enjoyed the fic. Look out for the sequel! 


End file.
